The Girl Who Lived
by MustloveTheSimonGirl
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister. A little more HHr then him and his sister It's my first fan fict so R&R a little fluff...
1. The letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot and Sarah  
  
Chapter one: The Letters  
  
Harry Potter woke up from a rough night of sleep to a stinging pain. He clutched his forehead. He's mad, Harry thought. Little did he know that Voldemort was very mad.  
  
"Get down here now!" came a voice from down the stairs.  
  
If only I had someone now that Sirius has died.  
  
Harry managed to get out of bed and walk down stairs. Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. He looked mad. Great here comes more pain. Uncle Vernon was holding something. It was a letter. Not just an ordinary letter, a wizard letter. See, Harry was not a normal boy; he was a 16-year-old wizard, as of today.  
  
"I thought that I had told you no communication to your world."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell my friends because you wouldn't let me."  
  
Harry snatched the letter from Uncle Vernon. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
My dad was doing research and he found a name under Potter. It said: James Potter, Lily Potter, Sarah Potter and Harry Potter! Do you know what that means?? It means that you either have a sister or had a sister! Write me back, ok??  
  
Your friend, Ron  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Just then Harry's cousin, Dudley, snatched his letter from behind.  
  
"Dad it says that Harry has a sister"  
"Oh great, more freaks," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
Just then, anther owl appeared and flew to Harry. Harry grabbed the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I wish to see you this weekend. I have received information that you have or had a sister. I don't know if Ron has already told you. If you would meet me at the entrance of Diagon Ally, I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
See you soon, Professor Dumbledore  
  
(A/n: I'm not sure if Harry is connected to the Floo Network but just work with me)  
"I'm going somewhere this weekend," Harry said.  
"Fine see what we care," replied Uncle Vernon sourly.  
  
Harry went upstairs and took out a parchment and quill. He wrote a letter to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
Thanks for the information. I am going to see Dumbledore this weekend. I will tell you all about it when I get back. By the way, I need somewhere to stay the last two weeks of summer vacation; I can't stand anymore of this. Write back soon and make sure to send Hedwig back with the info.  
  
Your friend, Harry  
  
Harry wrote another letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I don't know if you found out but I might have a sister! Anyways, that not what I wrote to tell you about. I want to talk to you about. Write back when you get the chance.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry took Hedwig out of her cage. "Take these to Ron and Hermione." Hedwig soared out of the window and out of sight. 


	2. The News

Chapter two: The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I only own the plot and Sarah and future characters.  
  
A/N: This is going to be Harry's POV. Things in italics are Harry's thoughts.  
  
I woke up to Uncle Vernon yelling at the top of his lungs. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR LEAVING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"  
  
I dragged myself out of bed and got on my clothes. I searched through all my clothes but I couldn't find my wand.  
  
I went to open my door and it flew open. "Looking for something??" Gosh, it's Dudley...wait he's holding something! "Put down the wand..." "DAD!!! HARRY SAID THE 'W' WORD!!!" "What!" came an angry voice that I could tell was climbing, no skipping, 5 steps on the stairs at a time. "Get out now!" "Fine," I replied.  
  
I grabbed my wand and ran down stairs. Then I grabbed some floo powder, placed it in the fireplace, stepped in and yelled "Diagon Ally!"  
  
When I got to Diagon Ally, Dumbledore was already there. Never late, that man. "Harry, why don't we go get something to eat? I have a craving for ice cream." "Ok."  
  
So we went to go get some ice cream. We ate in silence. Then Dumbledore spoke. "As you have heard we have gotten some information that you do or once had a sister. There are some investigations going on right now. The Ministry is searching through your parents' stuff as we speak. They believe that your parents knew that Voldemort was after them so they sent Sarah away. At the time Sarah had a boyfriend and they went to America for a month. No one has heard from them after that."  
  
I tried to digest all this information. "But if they knew then why didn't they leave themselves?"  
  
"That is something that I don't know either, Harry. Right now all we can do is hope that Sarah and her boyfriend are still alive and are able to find."  
  
"Harry!" "Ron??" I turned around...It was Ron and his family. "I'll see you two at school," said Dumbledore with a wink. Then he Apperated.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked. I didn't hear him. I was staring at the girl behind him...She was beautiful!! She had long straight, red hair, brown eyes you could get lost in, lovely smile with perfect teeth, and best of all he was my height! "HARRY!" "What?" "What are you staring at?" "Ron, who is that??" "That's Hermione!" 


	3. More News

Chapter 3: The Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and some upcoming characters...  
  
(Last week I posted that thoughts were in italics...well as you may have noticed...it didn't work so they will be in *'s ok?? Oh and this is still Harry's POV)  
  
"That's Hermione?" I screamed. "Yeah, she's changed, huh?" replied Ron. "Hi, Harry," said Hermione. "H-h-hi, 'Mione," I stuttered. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked. "Um, uh, yeah, uh," I had lost all speech. "Well..?" "I'll tell you later, yeah that's it." "Oh, okay," she replied, rather disappointed.  
  
*Ron's house*  
  
I sat on Ron's bed. I had to tell her sometime, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
I looked up. It was Ginny. "Hi, Ginny," I replied sweetly. "So, um, Harry, I just wanted to let you know that I, uh, really haven't lost my feelings for you..." "Oh, gosh, Ginny, um..." :I have to tell her gently. I simply don't like her that way.: "Let me put this in simple words...I don't like you that way. I'm really sorry though." "Oh, okay."  
  
I saw a tears swell up in her eyes. I felt awful. She left. :How should I tell her?:  
  
"Hi, Harry," came a voice.  
  
:Gosh, more people to interrupt my thinking. This better be good...: I looked up. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey," I replied gently.  
  
I saw the look on her face. It looked like she had been crying for a good hour. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh, Harry it's awful!" She sat by me and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
Her hair smelt so good.  
  
"You can tell me," I told her sweetly. "I just got a Min-ministry l-let-letter. Vol-volde-voldemort k-k-killed m- my p-p-par-parents." She burst into tears. "It's going to be ok. He killed my parents what...16 years ago?" "But Harry, you didn't know them like I know my parents." "I know, but Hermione," :It was now or never: "You always have me." She looked up. Her face was wet. "What do you mean?" "It means I like you, a lot." "Really?" A smile appeared on her pretty face. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "What about Cho?" "I don't like her anymore. See the truth is that I've liked you since first year but then I met Cho, and I thought that nothing was going to happen between us, so I gave up hope. Then Cho made me realize that I liked you on Valentine's Day by saying that I spent more time with you and not with her. So that's when I decided that I did like you once again." "Oh Harry, I wish you had told me. See I've also liked you since first year, then lost hope and regained it when I found out that you broke it off with her."  
  
I tried to digest this news. :So she does like me!: I was so happy!  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, Harry Potter, I will!"  
  
I flashed the world famous Potter grin and she flashed her perfect smile.  
  
"Dinner time!" yelled a voice from down stairs.  
  
I held out my hand and she grabbed it. Together we walked down stairs, hand in hand. When we got down I saw Ginny, she looked like she was trying to hold back tears. I felt so bad. I wanted to do something but my heart was with Hermione.  
  
"Whoa, when did this happen?" came a voice from behind.  
  
I turned around. It was Ron.  
  
"Since about 5 minutes ago," replied Hermione.  
  
We sat down together, Ron, Hermione, and I. My best friend and girlfriend. I felt like I was on top of the world. Hermione and me held hands all through dinner. :Gosh, I love that girl.: I thought that practically all through dinner.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
I woke up with a smile on my face. I went down stairs to wait for everyone. Mrs. Weasley was down already.  
  
"You got your Hogwarts letters. I'm going to Diagon Ally to get all the supplies." "Ok, I replied."  
  
As soon as she left, Hermione came down. I walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"How was your sleep?" I asked. "Wonderful, although Ginny didn't seem to happy. Do you know why?" "Uh, yeah. She kind of likes me. She came in last night right before you did and told me." "Oh, that would explain her mood last night." "Yep. Listen can we not talk about this?" "Sure." "So, uh, we got our Hogwarts letters today." "Cool." Then everyone came down stairs. "Hi, Harry. Hello, Hermione." "Hi everyone," we replied in unison. 


	4. The arrivals

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, the plot, and coming characters.  
  
Thanks to haert for reviewing.  
  
Harry's POV once again...now enough talking and on to the story!  
  
Chapter 4: The arrival  
  
I woke up to excited yelling. People were scurrying about the house picking up things they had forgotten. I was very fortunate because I had packed last night.  
  
"Harry get up, we're going to be late!" came a voice, and the brutal shaking.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up. Are you happy now? And by the way, train doesn't leave until 11 (A/n:?)," I sat up and looked straight into Ron's eyes.  
  
*Train station*  
  
Hermione and I walked hand in hand through the barrier at platform 9 ¾. She got a lot of whistles, but I was proud she was mine. We received many glares from guys and lots of smirks and congratulations from girls. We were once again on top of the world. We walked into the train and went into our usual compartment. Hermione and I sat on one side and Ron the other. Ginny couldn't be around us because she was to upset. Her and Luna Lovegood went off with their other friends.  
  
"So Harry, how long have you like Hermione?"  
  
"Since about 1st year."  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw something going on between the two of you..."  
  
"Well you were right."  
  
"Right about what?" came a cold voice. (A/n: ^.^)  
  
I looked up. It was Malfoy. I could feel Hermione trying to let go of my hand but I wouldn't let her.  
  
"Potty has a girlfriend? Not just any girlfriend? A mudblood? I'm ashamed Potty; I thought you could do much better. All you have right now in a House Elf loving mudblood."  
  
Hermione was getting hot. I could tell she was getting mad. I looked at Ron. His ears were turning red.  
  
"Buzz off weasel," I told him.  
  
"Someone proud of their 'girlfriend.' Why I bet that you two won't even kiss."  
  
"You take that back weasel!" came Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah? I will when you two kiss. Until then nope. Oh and I have to see it."  
  
Hermione looked at me. I looked at her. We got closer and closer and finally we locked lips. We pulled away as quickly as it happened.  
  
"Fine," Malfoy said and then stalked off.  
  
Hermione was a deep shade of red. I could only imagine what I looked like.  
  
*At school*  
  
Everyone filled into the Great Hall. As soon as everyone came in the sorting began. When it was over Dumbledore stood up. A great hush fell over everyone.  
  
"As you see, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Sarah Potter!"  
  
I looked up. Sarah Potter. She was a junior replica of my mom.  
  
"Also her husband, Kenny Bray. Sarah has chosen to keep her surname."  
  
Ron nudged me. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"If Harry Potter would please come here."  
  
I stood up and walked towards him. Sarah stood up, along with Kenny. Dumbledore nodded and I walked, sort of ran, towards them. I felt arms grasp me and then I heard the cheers from the crowd. Dumbledore continued with his speech when I returned to my seat. I was the luckiest guy in the world. The next thing I knew we were going up to bed. I climbed in my bed and took off my glasses. Pretty soon, I was sound asleep, sleeping peacefully. 


	5. The 1st day

Chapter 5: 1st day  
  
I don't own Harry or any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. I do own Sarah, Kenny and maybe some future characters.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
*Boy's dormitory*  
  
I awoke with a spine chilling pain. : He's mad. He knows.: I held my scar with all my might.  
  
"Harry are you ok? You have blood running down you hand," I heard Ron say.  
  
"Get. Dumbledore," were the only words I could get out of my mouth.  
  
I heard the door open and close, and then open and close.  
  
"What's wrong," said an old voice.  
  
"Voldemort. He's mad. I think he knows about Sarah and Kenny."  
  
"That just might be. Harry, you, Sarah and Kenny may be in trouble. I want you to travel in big groups in case of an emergency. I will alert them. As for now, I wish that you would not go to Hogsmede and if so just go to The Three Broomsticks. That's all for now. If anything else happens I will let you know." With that he left to go find Sarah and Kenny.  
  
*Breakfast*  
  
Ron and I met Hermione at the breakfast table. She looked worried. I walked up to her.  
  
"It's okay. Voldemort is mad, he knows about Sarah and Kenny. Dumbledore told me that we could be in trouble, but not to worry," I told her, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, I will always be here for you."  
  
Dumbledore stood, and naturally the whole school dropped to a dead silence.  
  
"Attention please. I would like to announce that Voldemort," a bunch of people shuddered at the name, "is still rising and gaining power. If you would like to be taught some more spells and anti-spells come to the Room of Requirement for the D.A. taught by Harry Potter on Tuesday and Thursday. It's for 3rd year and over. D.A. stands for Dumbledore's Army." He had that twinkle in his eye when he looked at me. He seemed to be saying: I hope you don't mind, Harry. But really I didn't mind. I had done it last year. It would be easy, with Ron, Hermione, Sarah and Kenny to help me. I nodded. He smiled, so of coarse I smiled the famous Potter grin back. All the girls from the younger years blushed, and I hugged Hermione, to show I was taken. Most frowned and went back to their food.  
  
"You may continue," said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone went back to their food while the timetables were being passed out. Soon everyone was getting up and leaving. I looked at my timetable. It read:  
  
Potions: Slytherin and Gryffindor (a/n: thanks Nesserz for the correct spelling)  
  
So, Hermione, Ron and I walked to the common room, got our stuff, and walked to Potions. 


	6. Classes

Chapter 6: Classes  
  
I own Sarah, Kenny and future characters!  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
*Potions*  
  
We walked into potions right before the bell rang.  
  
"Late on the first day? That will be 5 points from Gryffindor each," came a voice from the front. Snape looked even more horrible then ever. We had learned not to talk back to Snape. Ever.  
  
We went and took our seats in the back. Class was the worst, especially on the 1st day. Finally, the bell rang. We looked at our timetables. We have DADA next, the lunch and then Transfiguration. Hermione grabbed my hand and we walked with Ron to DADA.  
  
When we got in we had a couple of minutes. I went to the front of the room and talked to Sarah.  
  
"Hey, Sarah."  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
"Uh, Sarah, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay. How come you never came back for me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to put you in more," she was cut off by the bell, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to my seat. It was a great class. When it was over, I went to the front. Ron and Hermione waited for me. I walked up to Sarah.  
  
"Uh, I'd rather discuss this privately."  
  
"There's no point because what ever you say I'll end up telling them anyways."  
  
"Fine. Well, I didn't want to put you in more danger then you were in. I was planning on coming back when you turned 11 but I couldn't find you. I searched and searched but no luck. I figured that you would be at Hogwarts so I found Professor Dumbledore about a week ago and he offered me a job."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for the information."  
  
With that Hermione, Ron and I walked to lunch. When we got their Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were at the entrance with some 1st year when we got there. Malfoy and the first year were holding hands.  
  
"Find some new victim to be your puppet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Buzz of Weasley. F.Y.I. this happens to be Kira Bearss. Her family has some of purest blood in the world."  
  
"Oh, okay, whatever," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
With that we brushed past them and went to eat.  
  
*Transfiguration*  
  
We walked into Transfiguration with Malfoy behind us. Just as he entered the bell rang.  
  
"5 points off of Slytherin each for Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Thank you for being late," said McGonagall.  
  
"But Professor, what about P," began Malfoy but was cut off by McGonagall.  
  
"Would you like to make it 20, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Okay class, take out your wands."  
  
We did as we were told. Finally the day was over and we all went back to our common rooms before dinner. 


	7. The Anniversary

Chapter 7:The Anniversary  
  
I own Kira, Kenny and Sarah  
  
A/n: I just realized that Sarah couldn't be much older than Harry, so she left to go visit family, in America, when she was two with her best friend, Kenny.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
I walked down the stairs. I had had a great sleep. I transfigured a bunch of roses and lilies. I climbed on top of the girls' banister. When I got to the 6th year dormitory I got off of the banister and knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming," said several voices on the other side.  
  
The door opened a crack.  
  
"Hermione it's for you!"  
  
The door closed and then opened. I held up the flowers.  
  
"Happy one month anniversary, Hermione."  
  
The next thing I knew I had arms rapped around me. Then I heard a bunch of 'how sweet' and 'how romantic' or even 'I wished my boyfriend did that for me.' I looked at Hermione. She had a huge smile on her face. I leant down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Harry!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome," I replied.  
  
We walked down to the Great Hall and sat at our usual spot. Ron was already there. He also had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, we're playing Slytherin this Saturday and Malfoy is sick!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Just then Kira walked in and came over to us.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you being Malfoy's toy?" asked Ron. "I just wanted to tell you two good luck on Saturday, I really wanted to be in Gryffindor but I was placed in Slytherin. But, I really don't mind being in it. I just wanted you to know that I think Gryffindor has the best team," she told us.  
  
"Well, uh, thanks?" I replied.  
  
"You better get back to you master," said Ron.  
  
With that she turned and walked away. :We are defiantly going to win!: The game will defiantly be easier. With that thought, the bell rang and we were off to class. 


End file.
